wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggledancing! Live In Concert (video)
(not to be confused with Wiggledancing! Live In The U.S.A.) (not to be confused with the UK tour of the same name) Wiggledancing! Live In Concert is the twenty-sixth Wiggles video from 2007, and the fifth live concert video after Wiggledancing! Live In The U.S.A.. This is the first appearance of Sam Wiggle as Greg's replacement. The concert was filmed at the Racing To The Rainbow Show on December 18, 2006 at the Sydney Entertainment Centre Song List # Overture # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car # Hello, We're The Wiggles # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # Joannie Works With One Hammer # Look Both Ways # Here Comes a Bear # Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding Dong! # Everybody Dance! # Ooh It's Captain Feathersword # Here Come The Reindeer # Great Big Man In Red # Romp Bomp A Stomp # Dance the Ooby Doo # Move Your Arms Like Henry # Play Your Guitar With Murray # Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) # Music Box Dancer # Bump-A-Deedle # Teddy Bears Big Day Out # Fruit Salad # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star # We're Dancing With Wags The Dog # Little Duck, Middle Duck and Big Duck (segment) # Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) # Hot Potato # Wiggly Go-Go Medley Trivia * The layout (not content) on the menus is almost exactly the same as the menus for Wiggledancing! Live In The U.S.A., but the pictures of The Wiggles have been replaced, as have the Orange, White, and Blue colored curtains/balloons. * This is the first concert video with Sam and also Sam's first appearance as the Yellow Wiggle. * The video was filmed on December 18, 2006 from the Sydney Entertainment Centre. * This is the first time Captain Feathersword disguises himself in a segment called "Little Duck, Middle Duck and Big Duck". This later happens with other disguises in Getting Strong! and the Wiggle and Learn TV Series. * This is the last time The Wiggles wear their 2002 skivvies and pants. In the next video, the clothes get updated. * This video was never released on DVD in the US, however, it was available on iTunes, under the "Wiggledancing! Live In The U.S.A." title and with its poster. It is no longer available for purchase. Parts of the video were also included as extras on the iTunes release of Sing a Song of Wiggles, The Wiggles Present: Dorothy the Dinosaur, and a bonus DVD sampler included with some CD copies of Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles. * According to 15 Years of Wiggly Fun!, Greg was supposed to be in this video. * Anthony's wife Miki and his daughters Lucia and Maria are in the first row for this concert. John Field's daughter and Anthony's niece Carla is in the audience with her little cousins, as well. * When Anthony introduces Lyn Moran (Sam's real-life wife), Sam touches his heart showing that he loves her. * Nicole Camage plays Wags in this video, as mentioned by Anthony at the end of the show, although Kristy Talbot is also credited with the role. * Throughout most of the video, because of the lights, Captain Feathersword's slide turns green instead of blue. * On the Big Red Car there is a L which means "learners" since Sam was the new driver of a the Big Red Car. * The character of Fairy Larissa debuted in this video. * The animation of Wiggles World is seen during the closing credits. * The UK DVD is temporarily called WIGGLEDANCING_UK. * The UK DVD was burned on March 20th 2007. Goofs * In the song credits, the words "Trad/Arr." are removed from Joannie Works With One Hammer, and Murray and Jeff's names appear in Rock-a-Bye Your Bear and Here Comes a Bear. Gallery See here Transcript See here Category:Wiggles videos Category:Sam videos Category:Live video Category:Non-released albums Category:2007 Category:Non-USA Videos Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Wiggles concerts Category:Music Category:1 Hour Videos Category:Australia Category:United Kingdom Category:Hong Kong Category:Videos that have Goofs Category:DVDs that have no Photo Gallery Category:2007 DVDs Category:2006 Category:2006 DVDs